trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery
Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery for Gifted Young Witches and Wizards is an internationally renowned magic academy. It currently meets during the summer only to offer advanced magical instruction for magical prodigies between the ages of 8 to 17. Traditionally, it was hosted at a different school each summer. When Lord Westgaard took over the Ministry of Magic, he outlawed Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery and framed the academy for the destruction of Hogwarts Castle. The academy has been on the run for the past few years and has taken refuge in an abandoned castle in Norway. Motto: '''Adapt. Improvise. Overcome. Mischief Managed. '''Academy Color: Purple Academy Mascot: Hippogriff Official Nicknames: Trefoil Academy, Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery, the Academy Origins How The Founders Met In 1406, three prodigiously skilled young wizards participated in the world-famous Triwizard Tournament. From Hogwarts, the seventeen-year-old witch Wilona Wolfin stunned the judges when she successfully got past a chimera in the first task, not only completely unharmed but also successfully soothing the savage beast and winning the first task. From Beauxbatons, the eighteen-year-old Henri Dragonor astonished the audience when he combined the Draught of Living Death with a Sanity Solution and drank it, winning the second task. Henri knew that the dragon's scales in the Sanity Solution would neutralize the Draught of Living Death. From Durmstrang, Luana Artemis initially intended to abstain from the final task, a dueling challenge, until one of the Beauxbatons students insulted her. She then flattened her competition. Quite unusually, rather than the competitors becoming more fearsome rivals over the course of the Triwizard Tournament, they instead developed an unbreakable bond of friendship that lasted throughout their lives. After graduating from their respective schools, the three embarked upon the tradition of touring the world together and exploring other magical cultures. During their time in Greece, they met the young witch Orthia Stephen, who was quickly drawn into their numerous adventures. The Academy - The Birth of the Idea During their time together, the four friends began discussing possibilities, as is the way of the young and enthusiastic. They fantasized about an elite academy for the best and the brightest, regardless of the students' background. After touring the world together, the four parted ways, but their bonds of friendship remained. Though they each studied and excelled in their chosen fields, they never forgot their youthful dreams of an Academy of their own. The Founding of the Academy During her career, Luana Artemis encountered a life-changing event. It had such a profound impact on her that she abandoned her old life and took to the roads as a wandering healer. During her travels, she noticed the desperate need for an inclusive place where young mages could discover and explore their passions without fear of negativity. She reached out to three of her friends and former traveling companions. To start a magical school required considerable funding which they did not have. Furthermore, where was the right place to teach the best from the world? Undaunted, the four's creativity and resourcefulness took hold. Unlike the other schools, why should they have to be bound to a particular location, especially when it was the spirit behind the Triwizard Tournament that brought them together in the first place? Let the other magical schools take turns hosting their Academy when they were not in session. In exchange, the four would bring their expertise to the region, and be able to touch the lives of so many more students. In 1420, Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery was formed. Each friend became the founder of a separate house. * Henri Dragonor named his house Dragonor out of respect for the secret magic of dragons. The dragon serves as the mascot of the house of gold and black. * Luana Artemis named her house Phoenixter '''in honor of the phoenix whose tears once saved and changed her life. The phoenix stands as a fiery symbol of the house of red and black. * '''Orthia Stephen called her house Waverider after a spirit of adventure and nature. The hippocampus is the symbol of the house of blue and silver. * Wilona Wolfin called her house Wolfin after the spirit of the wolf that has always assisted her. The lone wolf howling at the golden moon is the emblem of the house of green and black. Their first summer session was held at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was a resounding success, and a different hosting school was lined up quickly for the following year. Each year thereafter, their numbers of students and the renown of their work grew. As word of their work spread, the academy traveled further and wider, visiting many continents. The four founders quickly found themselves overwhelmed with eager young minds. They needed help. Rather than having a permanent staff, however, they built a pool of professors from which to pull. While it meant that their faculty would change from year to year, the founders cared more about making sure their students received the best education possible. Throughout the year, the professors of Trefoil Academy continue their own education in their respective fields to ensure that students always have the latest information for their studies. Due to the collective level of magical expertise, the founders also collected and stored dangerous magical artifacts that various magical communities had uncovered. Academy Operations The academy is currently overseen by a headmistress and is operated by a group of volunteer faculty from around the world. The current headmistress is Asher Niesh of the Vek Bloodline. When the academy is not in session, its faculty are employed in a variety of other jobs. Sorting New students, as well as those returning students who elect to be, are sorted in the sorting ceremony. The sorting ceremony takes place in front of the entire student body and assembled faculty. To-be-sorted students are called up to the stage in the throne room in groups. One of two sorting hats is placed on a student's head. The sorting hat begins to mentally assess where that student will be best suited while briefly talking with that student. Afterward, the sorting hat announces that student's new house and the student is able to go join their new housemates. Following the sorting ceremony, there is a welcome banquet. Students are then able to go to move into their house. A to-be-sorted student's belongings have already been brought to that student's new house. Houses What are the Houses? There are four ancient and noble houses that make up the academy. The houses are: * Dragonor House * Phoenixter House * Waverider House * Wolfin House What Does a House Consist Of? The leadership team of each house consists of a Head of House (HoH), Assistant Head of House (AHoH), House Captain (HC). Some houses may or may not have a House Lieutenant (HL) as well. Each house is staffed by several professors and associate professors. There are approximately 26 students in each house. Students are broken into different year groups based on their age. House Points (Earning/Losing) and the House Cup While at the academy, a house becomes the student's family. Your successes earn your house points and any rule-breaking will lose your house points. Earning House Points Any successes that student has gives them an opportunity to earn points for their house. Some example of successes include but are most certainly not limited to: * volunteering to help out without being asked * picking up after oneself without being asked * picking up after others without being asked * thinking of others * placing others before themselves without being asked * honesty * thinking ahead * being enthusiastic * being a good sport * winning graciously * ingenuity * catching difficult plot twists * showing tenacity aka not giving up * showing vast improvement in an activity House points are small tokens that are given at the time of the behavior. The tokens have the values already recorded on them. It is the student's responsibility to keep track of the house point token and put it in their house's point box at the start of each meal. Lost tokens are not replaced. The hourglasses containing the point totals are updated in the morning, afternoon, and evening. Losing House Points A student can also cause their house to lose house points by any rule-breaking. The following are some examples of such behavior: * not listening or following faculty's instructions * sassing or back talking a faculty member * lying to a faculty member * bullying, teasing, relational aggression towards others * deliberately damaging property and decorations * reckless behavior that endangers self or others * wandering away from the group without alerting a faculty member * being late for an activity (outside of an excused absence) * forgetting/losing one of the following required items (i.e. house bandanna, day bag, water bottle, name badge, wand, battle kit.) Point deductions are radioed to the Gatehouse. Faculty will only say what house, how many points, and why points were deducted. The name of the student involved is not said. In the cases of larger point deductions, it is up to the faculty member's discretion to allow a student to earn up to half of those points back. House Points and End-of-the-Term At the end of the term, the house with the most points wins the coveted house cup for that year. Awards - Offered at the End of Each Term During the term, a house's actions and decisions are monitored. At the final banquet, different awards are then given out across the different houses. House Awards * House Cup: '''Also known as the Cup, this award is the most prestigious award that any house can possibly win. A student's triumphant earns their house points while any rule-breaking loses their house points. Typically, a student can opt to regain lost points by choosing to make amends. Points can be earned for volunteerism, spirit, responsibility, awareness, and academic and sport achievement. * '''Pride of the Academy Award: '''This award is judged on three categories: sportsmanship, inclusion, teamwork. Sportsmanship is where the program should be enjoyed for its own sake, with proper consideration for fairness, respect, and a sense of fellowship with one's competitors. It is easy to cheer on your own team, but all houses will face obstacles. Inclusion is where no one is shunned because they are different. The academy prides itself on diversity. Students should actively seek to include others. Teamwork is the third category. Here, the house works well as a team. Leadership is not bossy but rather seeks others' input. Students are encouraged to try to wear their house colors during their time at the academy, and spirit paint will also be provided. Students are strongly encouraged to come up with house cheers to share with others, and an optional house cheer sheet will also be provided. * '''Vigilant Eyes Award: '''The house that wins this award is not afraid to ask why and explore their senses. Their willingness to try new things without complaint and ask how keeps the academy staff on their toes. Their sharp eyes and keen memory quickly unravel any mystery that dares to haunt these ancient halls. * '''Dependable Jean Granger Award: '''Magic is neither good or evil, it all depends on what the wizard chooses to do with it. Each year, the house that demonstrates itself to be the most responsible house receives this award. The award is judged on the following traits: cleanliness of their house, completes their kapers on the first time, is on time for their programs with all necessary supplies, and readily admits if they make a mistake. * '''Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting: '''This award is judged on two different categories: participation and tenacity. Many of the classes have specific tasks that need to be accomplished, and the house that receives this award is willing to meet those challenges face on. Furthermore, when this house encounters problems, for learning is never easy, there are no complaints for their stubbornness refuses to let themselves simply give up. * '''Academy Dueling Champion: '''This recognition is given to the house whose dueling champion demonstrates their knowledge and ability outstrip all the other champions. * '''Quidditch Cup: '''It is awarded to the house with the highest cumulative point total in Quidditch, not necessarily who wins the most matches. * '''Quadpot Cup: '''It is awarded to the house with the highest cumulative point total in Quadpot, not necessarily who wins the most matches. * '''Fleece Award: '''It is awarded to the house with the lowest number of '''dehydration cases at the end of the week. Drink water, stay hydrated, and ensure your housemates do the same! Individual Awards Individual awards are also given to the student population. Each award does earn points towards the house cup. Such awards include but are not limited to: * Special Award for Services to the School: An award given to the student who helped out the academy the most * Magical Merit: An award given out per subject for a student that has achieved the most or improved over time the most in a basic class. Professors are responsible for giving the name of their recipient. If a class is being shared between two instructors, the two instructors should discuss their choice. * House Dueling Champion: An award the recognizes the student with the most defensive arts talent in their house * Trefoil Academy Outstanding Student Award: The leadership staff may choose to give out this award, but it is not necessarily given out every year. While all the students showcase many of the traits the academy values, this award recognizes a student who represents all of the ideals and more. Timeline * 1420 - ** the Academy was founded ** The Pride of the Academy award was created. The founders were concerned that the houses would forget over time that the academy was formed out of a respectful and friendly competition. Since the length of a session is capable of varying, typically this award is not given out in any session that is under four days. * 1421 - The Special Award for Services to the Academy award was created. The founders strongly valued the act of helping others, after all, that was their motivation that brought them together and actually kept the academy staffed. It was their hope that by encouraging others to volunteer, the wizarding world could be made a better place for all. Since the length of a session is capable of varying, typically this award is not given out in any session that is under four days. * 1422 - the Academy was accredited by the International Confederacy of Magery. * 1434 - the position of Head Girl & Head Boy was created. (These would later get renamed Assistant Head of House in the early 2000's.) * 1459 - After several decades of teaching in the academy, the founders realized that teaching gifted students advance magic can have its price. Responsibility also needs to be encouraged. While it was a trait that was valued by many of the houses, something else was needed. The founders created the Dependable Jean Granger award to help guide the houses to become more responsible. Since the length of a session is capable of varying, typically this award is not given out in any session that is under four days. * 1467 - the four founders decided to retire. Their former head girls and boys stepped up to become the new head of houses. * 1520 - the four head of houses sought a headmistress to help guide the school. * 1559 - Education had long been a priority for both human mages and non-mages. However, the political and economic changes brought about by events in the 1550's and 1560's made it a critical one. Astutely realizing the long-term impact of these changes on their traditional lives and cultures, a number of nonhuman mage leaders engaged in negotiations with the International Confederacy of Magery to create an equitable education system for all. * 1560 - The academy opens its doors to non-human mages. * 1592 '''- The academy has always prided itself on its ability to defend itself and its values. It has been a tradition as long as anyone remembers for each house to seek out a dueling champion to represent their house. However, the competition officially ended there. Typically, the students took it upon themselves to find out who was best of the best without the staff knowing. After two corridors of Durmstrang were destroyed, the academy decided it was much cheaper to make the process official and supervise it. No one was hurt in the destruction that resulted from an interesting combination of Inanimatus Conjurus and Incendio. * '''1602 - Gifted students were permitted to travel with the academy during the offseason on trips * 1675 - Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery was awarded the Merlin's Excellence First Class for Teaching Excellence. * 1703 - A professor discovered a spell that causes it to rain dinosaur bones during an independent research study. Unfortunately, she did not know where the bones are coming from. The local wolf population loved the spell while the archaeology community was divided. * 1722 - Trefoil Academy of Magery and Sorcery was rated as one of the top two magical educational experiences for young mages. * 1823 - One would think that a gifted school would naturally have an award for overall excellence. For many centuries, the academy didn't. In 1823, Headmistress Abigail Sunner realized this oversight and quickly moved to place the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting award in place. Since the length of a session is capable of varying, typically this award is not given out in any session that is under four days. * 1982 - this infamous auror consented to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for a term at the academy, and it is unlikely that anyone could ever forget his impact. Not only did he managed to revamp the entire magical security procedures of the academy, but he also gave the students such a strong grounding in the defensive arts that it shocked the other professors. It is customary in the academy to honor such an impact by trying to create the biggest impact on future generations possible. Thus the award for the house who maintains a state of constant vigilance was created. Since the length of a session is capable of varying, typically this award is not given out in any session that is under four days. .